


savor

by sundae_serenade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically just sweat licking idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundae_serenade/pseuds/sundae_serenade
Summary: There's a taste that Green can never get enough of.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	savor

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever finish the long-shot of porn i'm supposed to be working on, or will i continue writing quick snippets of other porn? the world may never know

There’s so much that Green enjoys about Alola. There’s the obvious clear oceans and pristine white sand that are the go to picture for every post card and flyer. There’s the regional pokémon that fill him with intrigue. There’s the trials that are unique to the region, the friendly and hospitable people, and the cuisine that has Green always coming back for seconds and thirds.

But most importantly, there’s the weather. _Fuck_ , does Green appreciate the weather.

The sun, with its strong heat and harmful rays, is hands down the best part of Alola. It’s nearly always sunny, which means outdoor activities are a must, and the one that he and Red have taken a mutual liking to is the beach. Plenty of things to do and see and their pokémon get to roam around freely.

But no matter what they choose to do for the day, the sun is unrepentant in its unwavering gaze, and he and Red boil under its hubris. They burn and, at times, melt, but they always sweat profusely. Green likes to think that he manages it well; he brings extra shirts, plenty of towels to go along with the sunscreen, water, and one of Red’s hats to block out the sun.

Red, on the other hand, sweats through his shirts, takes them off, and tosses them Green’s way to stuff into the bottom of their beach bag. The sweat continues as Red chases Arcanine, and Green — situated and reclined on a beach chair a distance away — watches with keen eyes.

He openly looks, because more eye-catching than the scenery and the setting sun is Red, shirtless and sweaty. Green stares, observant, before his eyelids grow heavy and his mood changes. He’s ensnared before he can help himself and a plan comes together in his mind.

The sweat drips down in slow falling drops. Red wipes it from his brow, stretches his arms above his head, gives Green a nice view of his back and right side. Sweat slides down his front, past his navel, to the waistband of his trunks.

Green licks his lips.

It’s no surprise that Green’s thoughts take a turn for the worse… Or _better_ , in his opinion. He can perfectly picture what it is that he wants to do. He can feel Red underneath him. He can imagine the taste and the pressure, the heat that’s escaped to his throat and the bulge in his shorts.

But he waits. He’s patient. He wants to eke out the remaining heat of the sun before it sets and the air cools. It won’t be much longer now, and Green waits and watches with a dry mouth and twitching fingers. His self-control is impeccable but it burns at his skin. He watches the sun fall and waits.

The sky darkens, the heat begins to subside, and Green stands from his beach chair, his entire body igniting.

“Hey, Red!” Green calls, hands and legs buzzing. “C’mere, it’s getting late!”

Red looks at him and his smile is bright against the violet sky. He begins returning their pokémon to their poké balls, chasing after Arcanine who wants to keep playing. Everyone else is obedient. Red comes walking up to him in the sand with ten poké balls in his arms and Pikachu and Eevee at his heels.

Oh, right.

“Uh, so,” Green begins, reaching into the bag and pulling out Pikachu and Eevee’s poké balls. He scrambles an excuse together. “It’s been a long day. They need to rest, y’know? Too much heat isn’t good for either of them.”

Red raises a brow, suspicious. They don’t return Eevee and Pikachu to their poké balls unless necessary, and their home is a quick hop, skip and a jump away from the beach. Red probably also knows the heat tolerance for both pokémon better than Green does.

So, time to be honest.

Green saunters up to his husband while holding both of the poké balls in his left hand. He leans close. He _forces_ himself to not look at Red’s chest which is dripping with sweat or his abdomen or even lower than that where a trail of hair begins just under his navel. No, he focuses on dark brown eyes and thick eyebrows.

“Listen,” Green whispers, and with his right hand he touches Red’s cheek. It’s sweaty, too, and Green almost faints on the spot. “I’m not going to wait until we get back.”

Red’s eyes widen.

Green’s eyes darken. He kisses Red’s jaw and smirks, intentions hidden in a pool of light brown.

Red silently takes the two poké balls from Green’s left hand, returns Eevee first, then Pikachu, and then moves aside to put all of their pokémon safely into their large beach bag.

“Have a seat,” Green says, gesturing to the beach chair. As Red does so, Green removes the cap he’d borrowed from him and puts that in the beach bag, too. For what he’s planning to do, it’d only get in the way.

Red’s sitting back on the chair, hands in his hair, blush on his cheeks. Trying to look cool but Green already knows his heart is racing and he’s nervous as fuck. Green’s stomach twists between arousal and affection, torn between what to do first.

Green climbs over Red on the chair, straddling him and leaning forward to wrap his arms around Red’s neck. “Hey, handsome.”

Red quirks a brow, not sure what Green’s playing at. He jostles Green in his lap and gets a laugh, but Green focuses up and moves his hands to cup Red’s cheeks. His face is slick with sweat, sticky and perfect. Green runs his hands along Red’s jaw and chin, curious, explorative despite the numerous times they’ve been together like this.

Green’s fingers trail further down, eyes catching on the sheen of Red’s thick neck. Green begins there, diving forward to run his tongue along warm skin. He tastes salt, sea and sweat, a delicious mix that makes his heart jump. He sucks and bites at skin, and Red twitches in his arms. His hands fly up to Green’s waist and grip him there, but this is only the beginning.

Green dots Red’s neck in kisses and bites, the salt bitter and lovely on the tip of his tongue. But there’s more to taste, more to explore, and Green travels further down to a waiting collarbone that heaves with Red’s panting breaths.

A _long_ lick from side to side. Green trades sweat for saliva as he eagerly and hungrily chases the flavor on Red’s skin.

Red’s fingers dig into Green’s hips. They slip past the waistband of Green’s shorts. He thinks blurrily, _oh, we’re not going to go that far out here,_ but they can be impatient and uncaring and it is their greatest flaw when together.

For now, Green is entirely absorbed in sweat and hefty pectorals. His fingers trace Red’s sternum. His mouth, in its insatiability, licks long, lavishing strips up and down Red’s chest. The taste of salt is abundant on hot, tan skin and Green spoils himself with kisses and sucks that are meant to give pleasure to both of them.

His kisses grow more desperate and Red’s fingers are more insistent as they pull Green toward him, trapping him there with one hand palming his ass. And, again, Green thinks _we can't go that far_ but with the addition of _can’t_ , as if that’s a word they both understand.

Green returns to affection and starvation. He kisses continuously, licks without shame, lifts his head to peek at Red and the color of his face. It’s harder to make out with the lack of sun, but he’s gasping, his breathing is staggering, and his eyes are just barely open.

That changes when Green reaches his right nipple and _sucks_.

Red jerks, arches his back, bites his lip and makes a delicious face that makes Green’s cock throb. He swirls his tongue around the nipple to chase salt and gets what he wants. The taste of perspiring skin causes heat to gather and cover his fingertips. Green returns his tongue to his mouth and moans around the wonderful taste.

 _“Fuck_ ,” he moans around Red’s left nipple, sucking again, licking again, his cock twitching in his shorts as Red’s hands pull his ass cheeks apart. He’s so needy. Green loves that, but he needs to wait just a little bit longer.

Green moves farther down, his hands placed on Red’s chest, fingers near his nipples. He moves lower and lower, kissing and licking his husband clean of clammy sweat. He kisses his abdomen and sighs as his lips press against slick muscle.

Red’s hands move away the farther down Green goes. Now, they’re in Green’s hair, gripping tightly, both of them moving into position for what they know is about to happen.

Green’s thinking about it, but his mind is mostly preoccupied with sucking the salt off of Red’s stomach. He starts biting again, wanting to feel Red jerk under his touch, wanting to hear his gasps and little almost sounds that get his heart jumping. Green licks in slow drags of his tongue. He bites in gentle ways, but sometimes not. His eyes cloud over as Red opens his and looks down at him, beautiful under the moonlight.

The cool breeze brings Green back. They’re not at home. There’s a cluster of palm trees nearby and their shade is the only privacy they’re given. There are still people on the beach. There are still people on the boardwalk.

But Green feels Red’s cock straining against his trunks and rational thought leaves him. His mind only thinks of salt and sea and how _delicious_ Red’s cock and cum would be right now.

 _Be quick_ , Green thinks, and his eyes glance up to Red. He keeps eye contact as he pulls at the waistband of Red’s trunks and gently eases them down.

“Shh,” Green whispers over the waves. Red’s blush darkens, his hands stilling in Green’s hair.

There’s no time to waste. Green grips the base of Red’s cock with his left hand, lolls his tongue out of his mouth, and licks the precum and salty sweat from the head.

Red _gasps_ and leans his head back, barely restraining himself from thrusting up into Green’s mouth. He’s already hard and throbbing, cock red at the tip. Green kisses it gently with wet lips, and then takes the head of Red’s dick in his mouth.

Red arches his back, curling closer to Green with a hand covering his mouth. His breaths are so heavy, bits of his voice piercing through.

Green hums around Red’s cock. He bobs his head to a point before pulling off and swirling his tongue around Red’s dick. He trails kisses all the way down. He licks lines from the base to the tip. He wants to make Red cum, but he also wants to lick his dick clean of sweat. He wants to taste all of it, to savor it, to swallow it and finally be satisfied.

It doesn’t take long for Green to do that. He doesn’t move swiftly, but he doesn’t take as much time as he would if they were alone, either. He allows enjoyment, but only to an extent. When the salt is gone from Red’s skin, Green strokes faster, bobs his head quicker, stares up at Red with love in his eyes as he waits for _another_ salty, bitter taste on his tongue.

Red comes with a short gasp and a tug on Green’s hair. He covers his mouth immediately after, afraid of being loud, but Red couldn’t manage that if he tried. Green swallows the cum that makes it into his mouth and laps up the drops that pour down Red’s cock. He kisses. He sucks. He licks his lips.

Delicious.


End file.
